pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Dark Neko Kasai
Ésta es mi página de discusión. Cualquier cosa que queráis preguntarme, la responderé tan pronto como pueda. ¡Venga, anímate y déjame un mensaje, que no muerdo! :3 Eso sí, hay algunas reglas: *No se admiten insultos. *No se admiten screamers ni páginas web de dudosa fiabilidad. *'No olvides poner fin de división (el iconito entre <> y una / que incluye "div" (sin comillas)) al final de tu mensaje, que si no se desajusta todo y con los códigos me lío ^^U'. Y ya si eso pongo más~ Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 10:32 23 ene 2014 (UTC) 350px 350px RE. toma~ http://www.deviantart.com/art/Female-Natsu-Dragneel-Lineart-326584164 espero que te valga... aunque sea con eso... es lo único que encontré xD... Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 17:34 20 nov 2013 (UTC) ... He muerto ;_; xD Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 14:16 21 nov 2013 (UTC) NEW ADMIN IN THE FAMILY (?) OH GOD,TE HAS GANADO EL PUESTO DE ADMIN,KASAI. Después de pensar en nuevos admins,te hemos elegido a tí,yo y Miki estamos de acuerdo. Las razones son: Experiencia en wikia Y activamente en la wiki. Si no quieres serlo avisa y te quito de admin :'3 Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif :3 La idea está bien, en cuanto pueda lo hago ;V y sobre el rincón de la comunidad, no lo hice porque no sé qué poner LOL. Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 13:33 29 nov 2013 (UTC) Meep O3O (?) Hooola...Bueno,es queen unos audiciones quiero poner en la imagen de mi personaje a la chica de Elfen Lied ;A;. Pero bueno,solo quize avisarte por usarlo cuando apenas los subiste O3O Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif uwu Claro, me parece buena idea. Sobre el dibujo. ¡está genial! Siempre amé ese anime y también a Kyoko :3. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 21:36 29 dic 2013 (UTC) Well Yo pensé que al ver el color de la cacharra esa que puse era obvio x'D, tonos azules y eso, blanco o negro. Más o menos. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 09:35 30 dic 2013 (UTC) Espero que no sea la tontería más tonta k haga, pero bueh... Bien...empezemos desde el principio... Estaba aburriéndome como una ostra cuando pensé: "Hey! Por qué no me paso por PokéGirls? Ya sé que nadie edita, pero bueeeno...." Y entré. Entonces veo que una IP a hecho de esa wiki un DESASTRE. Había puesto un montón de comentarios tontos, de crear páginas inservibles, de editar páginas... En fin, te mando el link pa k veas lo que ha hecho: Actividad reciente de la wiki - Wiki PokéGirls Ya sé que no estuviste en PokéGirls ni nada, pero vamos, yo estuve y puede darle en cualquier momento a mi user, encontrar esta wiki y armar un lío... Es esta IP: 189.158.111.159 Bueno, como tú eres admin., seguro que puedes llevar mejor este asunto. Chaoo :) Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 19:02 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Ngh No sé muy bien a qué te refieres, pero si son vídeos son vídeos, dale a "Añadir Características y media" y luego a vídeo y los vas subiendo. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 11:45 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Regalo guay :3 Hola, como vi que no tenías OC, te hice uno: Archivo:Rena.png La hice inspirándome en una Neko, pork sé que te gustan mucho :3 También la hice con los colores rojo y negro, pork sé que eres gore y que te gustan esos colores :3. Originalmente, se llama Rena, pero puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, XD. Pueh eso :3. Ah! Me gustaría ser tu frendu c:. Ponme a Piplup y a Swanna, son mis dos favos :3 Chaoo Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 16:19 25 ene 2014 (UTC) :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3. Su hermana eh mu grachiocha XD. Pueh esho, ¿frendus? :3 Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 16:45 25 ene 2014 (UTC) RE: Halou~ Sé que es una tontería pero tenía ganas de contestarte. Sí que vi tu usuario, de hecho hablamos una vez aunque solo fueron 5 minutos xD ya normal que ni te acuerdes, y bueno ¬¬ soy el primo de Miki así que ya me enteré de que eres admin owo no sé si te conté eso lol. Antes tampoco editaba tanto, pero más que ahora sí lol. Como sea creo que iré editando más, no es que tenga mucha inspiración para continuar mis novelas ya que por lo que veo a mi prima le importais mucho y no quiere que este sitio se venga abajo, lo hago por ella :D (lo cual no quiere decir que me caigais mal ni nada lol.) Y gracias por la bienvenida de nuevo.. creo... xD! Y claro que quiero ser tu amigo, me caiste de puta madre además de que te gusta Natsu :3 deberíamos hacer un club de fans suyo :D(?) Im Yong Soo 170px|¿Me ashushas♥? 14:23 28 ene 2014 (UTC) Oh, y si me vas a agregar a tu lista de amigos, ponme un Infernape y un Torterra :3 Bueno :3 Ya voy a hacerlo,me dió floejra y se me olvidó :U. Atte:Okami no conectada (?) Vale. No me afecta en nada.Tienes razón,soy un poco floja y me he ausentado bastante tiempo :U. Okami sin firmar. .__. No la borré, ni siquiera me pasé por ella los últimos días. WTF!? Ahora la restauro si no! Ah, y la página de Dibujos con SAI mejor la pones en una subpágina tuya u.u No es por molestarte eh~ ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 12:52 1 feb 2014 (UTC) ¿Holi? Hola Bura, no sé si me recordarás pero yo sí, D: si no me recuerdas seguro que en este momento parezco retrasada wii Y bueno, me fijé recién ahora que comenzaste a editar aquí, bueno yo estuve aquí un tiempo, pero me fui. Aún así te dejo este mensaje como un saludo de mi parte, ya que hace mucho que no hablo contigo y me vinieron recuerdos de PE. xDD Por si no lo sabías era tu querida hija ;; (??) ¡Yo soy pirata! ~ Naveguemos juntos en el Nuevo Mundo 18:50 31 mar 2014 (UTC) Holi otra vez (?) Bueno, veré si puedo editar más por aquí :3 Ya que tengo un cargo importante en otra wiki y tengo que estar bastante pendiente. Y a mí tampoco me recuerdan en PE, prácticamente nunca me tenieron en cuenta, era el fantasma PEiense(?) Y eso... que sosa soy ;w; (?) Un saludo. :3 ¡Yo soy pirata! ~ Naveguemos juntos en el Nuevo Mundo 18:32 1 abr 2014 (UTC) Hey Tranquila, no me has parecido borde ni mucho menos ^^ Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti ~ Tranquila, no nombraré ese lugar, yo tampoco quiero meteros en problemas, he venido aquí a empezar de cero. Espero poder editar mucho c: Tengo muchos proyectos en mente. Saludos ~ Λяι★¢нαη~Phantom†Bullet 21:55 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Claro En cuanto sea, me pongo a revivir los proyectos. Y hago alguno de XY. A ver si algún día cuando tenga tiempo libre // no tenga pereza. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 20:37 16 jun 2014 (UTC) Holaa Te ha llegado? Este mensaje es pa probar la discu, noo? XD Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 17:05 22 jun 2014 (UTC)